Zansora-Cut the Sky
by Black Phoenix Feder
Summary: The Final Battle resulted in Kagome being thrown in a other world, in the body of a child. She finds a place in Konoha, but in the world of ninjas nothing is certain. She managed to keep her secrets for years, but becoming a Genin might be her down fall. Especially when her relationship with her best friend Naruto starts to shift into something else and other reiki-user appear.
1. Chapter 1

_Hallo, everyone. Thanks for coming. It's my first fanfic and I hope you'll like it. However, I will warn you now: If you like Kikyou or InuYasha, you might want to leave right now. You have been warned, so don't flame me about it. The rest of you, please carry on and enjoy._

_I don't own InuYasha or Naruto, else this wouldn't be a -or at least as much of an- fanfiction._

_(thoughts _**_Shikon no Tama_ talk **"talk")

* * *

**Zansora -Cut the Sky**

.

.

Chapter 1:

Light fell through the leaves and illuminated the autumn forest around Goshinboku. The wind made soft sounds as it moved through the ancient tree's branches. A water drop, still left from the rain a few hours earlier and now reflecting the light of the setting sun, fell from one of it's still completely green leaf down on the figure that laid on the base of the tree.

The girl opened her warm hazel eyes slowly half way, before sighing and sitting up, leaning against the tree as she did. Soft raven hair reached till mid-back, falling in soft waves. She wore a pair of of black pants, a black belt and mating combat boots that went up halfway her knee. A green silk haori, that had wide sleeves, was tied on the right side, just below her chest. That left the small, nearly star-shaped scar on her left plain to see. With the new angle, the light purple marble, hanging around her neck on a silver chain, reflected the light in a way that it seemed to glow. Her hands were covered in fingerless, black leather gloves that had a silver star, made up of two squares, with a in a diamond enclosed purple amethyst in the center on the back. Besides her rested a small, yellow back bag on the right, while her left hand rested lazily on a silver bow with dark blue stone-string made of azurite.

Time was a strange thing. She smiled sadly up to the tree's branches when the wind gave them a especially hard stroke. It sounded like whispers. "Ne, Goshinboku-sama, are you trying to say goodbye?" she whispered. "Or is that you, Kagura-chan?" Her smile and sad face vanished and she blinked a few times, then turned with a serious face to her left.

"This tree must be of great important to you, Kagome-chan." The voice sounded before a white-haired woman in a blue royal kimono and pointy ears emerged from between the trees. Her hair was put up and she had a purple stripe on each cheek as well as a purple crescent moon on her forehead. A golden amulet with a black stone, known as Meido Stone, in it's center rested on a white pearl necklace on her shoulders. Golden eyes focused on a the girl under the tree. "Do not worry -I will not ask. I know how difficult it is to not change the future on your travel. After all that was the reason you used to always wear that green and white outfit. Since nothing in history changes as fast as fashion."

"Inukimi-chan." Kagome eyed the older woman hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" So much changed, one shouldn't think only ten months passed by since the raven haired's fifteen birthday. Ten months going from a normal life to this mess. Even more the last five months. Back then she had been still hunting after InuYasha, often played the childish one to cheer up their sometimes with right gloomy group, went to her home time every so often and played with Shippo every day. Untrained. Powers sealed. Naive. To trusty. The weak link. Blind in so many ways.

"Do you not wish to see me?", she smiled, then made a face. "I put up a barrier around the cave. Those human stink. Do you know how long I will need to get that out of my clothes?" But eyes said that the ruthness were an act. She was endless sad.

"What is wrong?",Kagome asked, ignoring that the youkai society wasn't found of this kind of questions. She learned that much, she learned a lot in the last five months. It started when little Ai came from the Horai Island, asking for help against the five evil kami, and InuYasha forbade everyone in the group to help, because they needed to kill Naraku, who had just kidnapped Kikyo. And they listened. Kagome, shocked and not really caring for the nendo ('clay') that tried to kill her two days earlier, put up a 'sit'-record and left with Kirara and Shippo to help Ai and the other children. Although she would have died would Sesshumaru have not shown up, she manage to protect the children, kill two the kami on her own, had the pleasure of taking out a Kikyou-clone and helped the lord of the western lands the boss kami. Kanade, the ghost of the former guardian miko of the island, transferred as thanks a copy of her miko knowledge to the time travel, thus enable her to recognize and break the seal on her powers. That fight also earned her Sesshumaru's respect. Which drew in a deep friend ship after several meetings, where they either fougth along side each other or enjoy some tea ignoring InuYasha's mumbling, and had helped him when Rin woke up one morning -for a month- wondering how babies were made.

Inukimi raised an elegant eyebrow, then sighed and sat down. "I confronted my seer before following my son here."

"Something I should know?" She changed a lot due to her new knowledge. First of all she had left school, used her time in the future instead to secure all of Tokyo against 'supernatural' attacks with seals that would last hundreds of years. In fights she would take then more a leading role, what InuYasha hadn't like. Kagome also gave up on him. Instead she searched and found Shippo's distant relatives, the kitsune clan of the east. The battlefield was no place for a child and there had never been a guarantee that she would have been able to stay in the past to look after him after her travels. Shippo's grandfather had been happy to have him back. Kagura had contacted her shortly after, offered to spy for the miko in exchange for Kagome to free her and Kanna from Naraku.

"It doesn't matter." Seeing that this kind of answer won't be enough, she sighed again. "No deaths on our side, but won't be able to break the spells on the minds of that hanyou and his friends. Kikyou is to strong."

"Don't say her name in my present!" Sadly, she had realized to late what Kikyo had been doing at that time. The nendo had put a spell on -controlled the minds of her friends and Kagome had been forced to destroy the future version of the well with a small bomb while abandon her home forever to keep her family safe. When she had arrived in the past, the wells power had been reborn as her silver bow. She had left the group the same day with her last loyal friends there, Kiara and Myouga. It had been then she had met Inukimi -or more like the taiyoukai came to rip her throat out because Sesshumaru had officially declared her, a human and a miko at that, his weapon sister. Apparently, like a mate, youkai choose a weapon brother or sister only once in their life -if at all- and they were valued just as, if not higher, than a mate, even thought they were never mate or even pack.

Kagome sighed. She could sense Sesshumaru and his soldiers wait in Musawa, while the villagers were hiding in the forest. "I sorry."

"I understand -I would do the same if you would say _her_ name." Inukimi frowned at the memory of the woman who stole her mate. It had been the first thing they had connected about, even if the royal was certain that it had been survival instinct, not love, that had attracted Kagome to InuYasha. Now the two woman were best friends. "She is coming.",the taiyoukai sighed and got up, vanishing between the trees. Youkai don't say good byes.

Kagome stood up and put her bag on. Surprised she noticed that Inukimi had left the Meido Stone behind and put it in her bag quickly. Naraku was death. Kagura had brought her the vital information for that goal on the cost of her life. Kanna and Rin were safe at Sesshumaru's castle, guarded by Kohaku, Kirara, Jaken and around fivehundred servants. Shikon was complete and learned some new tricks. And Kikyo -well, the time traveler had spent the last month hunting the woman who had purposely created Naraku and eat souls down and now the nendo had only one option left.

Suddenly, panicked animals shot past Kagome. The horde of youkai under InuYaha's attacking Musawa right now was a division, one Sesshumaru had been willen to take care of. Kikyou real goal was Goshinboku -a time tree spirit and the key for an escape through time. If Kikyo got to so much as to touch the tree, Kagome would never find her. So her goal set, she threw the string of her bow back and a silver arrow appeared in the blink of an second in her hand. Her brown eyes turned ocean blue as she called on her reiki and she took a few steps away from Goshinboku.

With the animals gone, everything fell quiet. The air was tense. Goshinboku's green leaf fell off the branch.

The arrows hit each other. Red and blue reiki exploded against each other, destroying trees left and right. Blue eyes met brown ones, piercing into each other. Kikyou stepped out from between the trees. Both had their next arrow aimed already. "Oh my, look who we have here.",the undead smirked. "Are you happy having condemned those villagers to death to met me?"

"You let me wait.",Kagome smiled. "We expected you this morning. Did you have trouble finding your way?"

"Please, don't act as if your ready for this. Your embarrassing yourself."

"If I'm so weak, then why did you invade my body right after I was born and sealed my powers? Why did you put a seal on the Shikon no Tama? Weren't you running these past months? And why do you talk that much now? Could you be afraid?" Kagome cut her fingers on the bow string and the arrow turned black.

Kikyo suddenly appeared on her left, shooting. Kagome managed to dodge by letting herself fall to the ground, which gave the older one the chance to get past her. She was nearly at the truck, when a reiki whip caught her ankle and she was throw back wards. She hit a rock and were then hit by the back arrow before she could react. The air around her shattered like glass and exploded in a wave of blue, white and black light and dust.

Just before it hit Kagome, the gem around her neck exploded in a violet light. Then she was thrown back and was in immense pain. Just as fast as it came, it was gone. Water hit her, before surrounding her. She crashed on dry forest ground and blacked out.

* * *

The faint feeling of the aura of the Shikon no Tama woke Kagome. She gave a strangled grunt and tried to get up. Her whole body was tense and sift. _**Kagome...**_ she heard a weak and very concered voice and knew it sounded only in her head. _**Are you alright?**_

_**Does she look alright, you fool?,**_growled another voice, this one male but just as weak.

_I'm alive, i guess._,Kagome answered before the hundred eleven souls, that were caged in the Shikon no Tama, start a fight in her head. She already had an headarche. She could barely get on her knees, so she gave up and pulled her back bag off. The water bottle was all the way on top. Just what she needed. _Did the plan work?_

**_Yes, child._** A woman's voice whispered. Mikodori. **_All those killed by Naraku or his miniors were brought back to life. But that was all we could do._** Meaning everyone else had to stay dead or bewitched. **_We barely have enough energy to talk to you._**

"Then sleep. I stand guard."the raven hair managed to say and took a sip.

_**How old are you now?**_ Female, very high. Ara.

Hesitatingly, the girl took a small hand mirror out and opened it. She stared at her image for a long time. Even through she had known this would happen and has cast a spell on clothes so they would grow and shrink with her, it was still a shock to see it. A big one. "Six."she chocked out, put the mirror away and curled up on the ground. The spell she used at Kikyo, Shattersoul, had two side effects. This was one.

The other one was that you get banished from your home world. And the pain of it was numbing.

Shattersoul is the only technic that could kill a soul eater. She cried quietly. Rin once told her she was a hero. The spirits of the Shikon no Tama stayed awake as long as they could, not saying a word.

* * *

.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Konoha

_Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Ok__ay, second chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 2: Konoha

A week pasted since they came to this strange world and the Shikon no Tama hadn't woken ever since due to reiki exhaustion. Kagome had come across a street on her third day and traveled on them ever since. She would say she was lucky. This was a world were she could breath the air, had a twenty four hour day cycles according to sun-stand and the clock in her back, there were the same plants and animals. There were even humans, she came across two! And they spoke Japanese! What were the chances with Shattersoul senting you to a random world? Could have landed on a Mars-alike planet for all she knew.

So the constant rain the first four days didn't bothered her at all. She had an umbrella. Stopping in the wilderness and doing laundry or bathing in nearly non-existing streams wasn't necessary thanks for the wonders of purification. Kagome only hunted if it was easy game, living mostly at what she had stocked in her enchanting, bottomless and weightless back bag. The only unnerving thing was that she could only fell aura with a lot of concentration, but even then only faint. It was as if this world was sending it's wave lengths on another frequency than she used. A bear nearly ate her and she only noticed in the last moment! Her purifying powers where still as good as before however. Not wanting to cry again, she avoided all thought on her old world. It barely worked during the day, having nobody to talk to. Never in her sleep.

It was nearly sun set when she found a village for the first day. The houses were a mix of sengoku jidai and modern era. And so were the clothes the people there wore. Except the shoes, which were a bit strange. Why were there only blue or black ones? People were starring at her, but she guessed a six-year-old with a fancy bow her size was a bit strange. Thinking about it, she went into a store that was rather quiet and went up to the cashier. "Excuse me, Sir, may I ask some questions?"

The man with the white beard and bald head turned to her, a warm smile on his face. "Eeh? What is a young lady as yourself doing in a bar at this hour? Where do you live?"

She gave a bitter smile. "I come from a country called Japan, but I can't go back there.",she explained, seeing no harm in it as there was no way he could ever find a way to her world. "Could you tell me where I am? I'm afraid I got a bit lost."

Poor grandfather had to blink at her several times at her before he could answer. "This is Yoruohi, we're in the Land of Fire. I never heard of Japan."he managed.

"Land of Fire?" Kagome repeated. She hadn't seen any volcanoes, but maybe there was another reason.

"I take it you never heard of this country?" A new voice asked. Kagome turned around to find a man standing behind her. He wore a gay uniform and a black coat, as well as a some of those black shoes. He also wore a Hitai-ate, that covered his whole head, and had two scars across his face. His eyes shone with curiosity, but also alert and years of fighting. So there existed ninjas here too.

"It seems fair, since you haven't heard of us either." ,she nodded, trying to put up a innocent child act. After all, all innocent children run around with a bow in their hand. Yeah, right. "Do you maybe know where I can get a map or something like that?"

"I know something better. How about we sit down and eat some uden?"he said. "I have a map you can look at and I explain everything to you. And maybe you tell me a little bit of Japan."

Kagome blinked. "Uden?"

"Unless you want something el-"

"No! Uden is great! Uden. Uden~. Uden~."she began to sing, absolute happy. Mr. Ninja, who introduced himself as Ibiki Morino, had to smile and leaded her to a table, where he ordered them something to eat and drink. He showed her a map, explain the basic of the different countries, the government system of this world and the currenty system. She in return took a Japan map out and told him about the land without mentioning that she was talking of two eras, proving her words with history books and youkai scrolls she had taken with her for sentimental reasons. He couldn't go there and prove her wrong anyways.

After they finished eating, Ibiki offered to show her his ninja village, Konoha, and introduce her to their leader, the Hokage. Kagome was aware that he only wanted to bring the information of the land with nuclear energy and high youkai population to his boss, but agreed. He would be taken her anyway and she was curios.

* * *

The next day they left early, going east. Ibiki eyed her the whole time, trying to figure out the girl he traveled with. In the beginning, Kagome had been a happy bubble, smiling and asking questions the whole time. Then, he started asking questions. First about her country and eyes turned longingly. After that he asked personal questions: Her family, friends. Why did she have a bow with no quierer? Why were she traveling? She tensed up, avoided answering directly or gave no answer. By that time he stopped and just watched her. Those eyes, he recognized them. Veteran eyes. A six year old veteran? It was unheard of, but he knew better than to doubt it just for that.

In the afternoon they had to stop. The ninja used the lunch excuse, but that wasn't true. On his last mission, his leg got wounded. It was good enough to walk on, but still hurt. They eat some of Kagome's dried meat and apples. All the while the girl stared at his leg and chewed her bottom lip. He was about to ask her why, when he felt a shift in the air. He dodged the kukais just in time.

Kagome jumped to her bow, eyes darting around in search of the attackers helplessly. Ibiki glanced at her, then turned to his attackers. He had to get that scroll to Konoha, that was his mission, so top-priority. Getting the girl there could also be vital, due to her having a large amount of information about a dangerous, unknown country, but had to be second ranked.

Cursing under her breath, the girl scanned her surroundings. Why didn't she think of the dangers of traveling with a ninja? If ninjas here were anything like the japanese version, then the only reason he was outside his town was for a mission. Dammit, she had hoped to not have to reveal her powers before she came to Konoha in case she had to flee. Should she make her escape now? Her musing stopped when a cloud appeared to her left. Seeing how kukais hit a piece of wood where Ibiki had stand only a second ago made her breath suck. Where was he?

Ibiki appeared in the tree behind one of the nins and cut his throat before he noticed him, then threw a shurigan at his friend a few steps away. He dodged the ones that were thrown at him, before blocking the direct attack of the last nin with a kukai. The kunoichi countered by kicking his leg. He whined and she repeated her actions during her attacks, which he barely dodged. His feet lost his footing and he fell off the tree. Jumping after him, the woman aimed for his neck. Before she could touch him, an arrow hit her and she fell to dust. The shinobi's eyes widen in surprise. Instinctive he rolled the landing off and turned to Kagome. The small girl looked nervosly back from where she had shoot.

* * *

Meeting the Hokage was, mildly said, unnerving. After Ibiki reported to him and she was called in the room, he shoot question after question. He had an authority about him that nearly made Kagome nearly tell him the truth instead of the miko-child that took off in a boat to escape from war and got into a storm. When she told him about Japan she nearly had the feeling he would order her to be tortured for further information. While explaining reiki and demonstrating purification on an apple, she had a vision of her own dead. She was to scarred by him to curse herself for coming here and telling the man so much or for her being unable to sense his aura to tell if he was good or evil or even for her to get scarred like a real six-year-old. Finally she was sent to wait outside, where she was guarded by ten ninjas with animal mask, while he talked with Ibiki and a few masked ninjas.

About three hours later, she was called in again. The air was still tense, but every one else except the Hokage and her left. He gave her a small, tired smile. "You quiet a lot to think about, Higurashi-san." he said slowly. "Very _surprising_ things."

Kagome said nothing, to concentrated on making a good poker face. Would she be able to win against one weaker ninja if she had to? She knew better than to think she could win against their leader if she knew nothing of their powers except that they were faster than her. Dead meat, that was what she was right now.

"May I ask something, Higurashi-san?" the old man started and looked at her intentily. He was smiling softly, but his eyes were calulating. "What do you plan to do? Where do you go from here?"

She blinked. That had not been what she expected. Furrowing her brows she thought about the question. Before it had been always about stopping Kikyou. Then wandering for the lack of a goal. Learning were she was. And now? "I don't know, sir." she answered truthfully. It was a somewhat scary thought. She had nowhere to go in a world that was not her own. All she had was the Shikon no Tama, who slept, maybe for years to come. Taking a deep breath she forced a poker face back on her face.

"Would you like to stay here, Higurashi-san?",the Hokage ripped her from her musings. "Here in Konoha?"

"You would allow me to stay?"the miko whispered unbelieving and a bit hope.

"You would, of course, be required to become a kunoichi. You have to admit that you would be to dangerous to be a normal citizen." He explained. "No worries, we have a school where you could learn all you need. We would provide you with a guardian, someone you could always ask for help. You could find new friends, maybe even a family. Konoha could become your new home." His eyes soften as the Hokage saw the hesitant hope in her eyes. Yes, the girl was dangerous, but she was no spy. She was lost. To an extant that couldn't be faked.

* * *

The Hokage watched as Anko hesitantly leaded her new protegé away. Kagome followed her hesitantly, but allowed her to hold her hand. Their relationship would need time, but the hokage was certain it was for the best.

"Are you sure, Hokage?",asked him a dog-masked ninja.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Giving the girl in Anko's hands. I understand that you wish to bind her loyallity to Konoha should Japan ever attack or become otherwise a problem, but was Anko really the best choice."

"Yes, I believe so. This will be good for both of them.",he turned to him. "Now don't speak about that anymore. Any information regarding Japan was ranked S-security." He turned to leave, but then stopped. "Watch the girl."

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I try to update sooner next time. Up to then, watch over yourselves. _


	3. Chapter 3: Academy

_Hey, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the little problem at the beginning, I'm glad you liked the actually second anyway. And yes, there will be that little thing with Japan... and the little thing with Shinkon... and the little thing with Mi- opps, nope not saying the name, to early. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Like always I only own the messed up ideas, not InuYasha and Naruto. Please, enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 3: Academy

That morning it took Kagome a while to reach the building Anko had shown her yesterday. It was Monday. Konoha's academy was made of several buildings at the base of what her guardian called Hokage Mountain. Unlike yesterday there were many children around now and the miko, who had to wait for a teacher named Ikura to pick her up, studied them as they moved to class.

They clothes had a wide variety, but there were again only a those two shoes. Again only in blue and black. Maybe Anko could tell her what was up with that. Fashion was the last thing the two talked about in the last two days and so Kagome wore her same outfit again, taking comfort from the familiarity. Net-clothing seemed to be popular, as were hoods or arml- did that girl have pink hair?!

Kagome blinked after the girl and shook her head. A small 'woof' made her look up. A bit away from her was a brown-haired boy with red war paint in his face and a small, white dog looking out of his grey jacket. They were starring at her, so she tried to smile and gave a little wave. The boy grinned and started to come over to her, when a bell rang. He took off hesitantly, making her smile.

"Higurashi-san, I take it." When she turned to the voice, she saw an average high man with brown hair, which he kept in a ponytail. He had a scar across his nose and a chũnin-vest, as well as a typical ninja-outfit. His Hitai-ate was on his fore-head, not a necklace- or belt-replacement as she had seen it by now. Must mean that he took his job serious at all times. Not that others wouldn't, but ... arrgh! She'll figure that out when she had her own!

"Yes, sir.", she nodded. "Are you Ikura-sensei?"

He nodded. "No need to be nervous. Come, this way." Ikura leaded her to her new class room. "I know it will be hard catching up in the middle of the year, but if you keep it up, you can make it.",he said, then stopped for a second. "I don't know that much about archery, but I was told you have already mastered." His eyes scanned her. "You didn't bring your bow?"

"I thought it would be good to learn how to use kukais and the other stuff."she stated slowly. "You know, instead of relaying on only one weapon." Actually she had her bow with her. Sealed into a mini-form and handing on a bracelet on her left hand. Anko loved that. She gave her a small purse for her gloves, which she kept on the back of her belt. Her guardian had also given her two shuriken holder, one for each leg.

Ikura nodded and stopped in front of a door. "Wait here for a second." He sighed on the chaos that sounded from the other side and went in. Kagome could her him scream at a few kids, mainly at some 'Naruto', for a few moments. Finally, it quieted down and she was called inside. "Okay, class, we got a new student."her new sensei said to the kids, that were eyeing her skeptical. "This is Higurashi Kagome. She moved to Konoha recently. Let's all welcome her."

* * *

Hyũga Hinita was a extremely shy girl, but also very nice. After Ikura sent her to sit beside her, Kagome took nearly immediately a liking to her. She offered to let the miko copy her notes and even to come over to her place after school to study. "I love to!",the time traveler smiled back at her as they whispered while the result of the last test were handed out. The other girl was completely red and couldn't look her in the eye.

On her other side sat a boy with black hair, black eyes, black shirt and white pants. He barely spared her a glace since she sat down, face and eyes cold, starring ahead. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Kagome had the sneaking feeling he was the reason because of which every girl in the room except Hinita wanted to kill her. It was quiet annoying. If she went by intensity of the glazes, she would guess Pinky and her blond friend were their leaders.

During the history class, Kagome felt completely lost and made about twice as many notes as Hinita. It seemed child play, however, compared to the next class. They went through the theoretical side of the chakra system. It ran in lines through the body, so god damn it, the miko knew it wasn't just an other-world version of reiki, but the explanation for calling on it was exactly the same. Since reiki was top-secret, or S-class-knowledge, she had no choice than to wait to ask Anko in the evening about the difference.

After that they had a break. Sasuke, wisely, left. Only seconds later Kagome was surrounded. She scouted closer to Hinita out of reflex, when she saw them coming. "What are your hobbies?" -"How old are you?" -"Where do you come from?" -"Why were you allowed to stay in Konoha?" - "Do you want to hang out with us later?" -"You better try not to get close to my Sasuke!" -"You're Sasuke?"

Kagome paled as she watched the girls start fighting before she could even answer one question. She turned to the boy with the dog, who she recognized from earlierer. "Are they always like that?"

"Nope, not all the time." the boy said, but the dog shivered a little and his face turned to Sasuke, who sat on the window.

"Only around him and in large groups?"she translated his body-language, before shaking her head and sighing at the girls.

The boy blinked at her. "You speak Inu?"

Giving a sad smile, she nodded. "In the past I had a lot to do with dogs.",she explained. Then hesitated. "I didn't quiet catch your names."

"Oh! I'm Inuzuka Kiba!",he grinned. "And this is Akamaru."

"Nice to met y-"

A loud shout of 'Naruto' interrupted them and laughter, followed from a blond boy racing past the class room door. "That baka is on it again...",murmured the boy that sat in the bench behind her. Kagome gave him a questioned glace, before Kiba asked: "So how did you end up in Konoha? Did you come here with your family?"

The thought of her family, sitting in the modern era after finding the well destroyed and her letter saying she would never come back, hit her and she felt like drowning up. They didn't deserve this. "No. No, I came here alone." She didn't dear to let her new class mates see her eyes and tilted her head to hide them behind her bangs. Something in her voice made them stop asking about her past. Instead they spent the next five minutes of the break telling her places in Konoha she absolutely had to visit.

Afterwards they had seperate classes. While the boys went to gym, girls went to learn about flowers. Then girls had gym and boys had ...something? After that they had sparing. Ikura set them up one against one. Haruno Sakura, as Pinky's real name turned out to be, was many things, but not a fighter. Every time she used that Kawari no Jutsu ('Body Replacement Jutsu'), she ruined her advantage by shouting out her attack. Still, the veteran did nothing but lazily blocking or dodging her attacks, to afraid to land the girl in the hospital. At last Sakura got so fed up with it, that she blindly charged and, due to Kagome taken one step to the side, crashed into a tree, knocking herself out. After checking over her and carrying her to the side, where Ikura confirmed that she would be fine, she sat on the side-line, observing.

Most of the spairing matched were fairly matched. Except one. A bit off to the side, Naruto was fighting Sasuke. The Uchiha kept taunting the blond about being weak and stupid. Beside them a few fan-girls had stopped their matches and were cheering for their crush, while booing at the other. Between the insult and booing, Naruto was to angry to make an not painful predictable attack. Without hesitations Kagome marched over to them and started cheering: "You can do it, Naruto. That last one nearly got him! Yah!"

Naruto, and everyone else watching the match, froze and stared at her blankly.

It made her feel kinda stupid. "Yahoo -stop starring at me as if I'm a maniac, I'm on your side!"she continued in a cheery tone, polity ignoring that behind her Kiba had stumbled over Akamaru and knocked Chojo down with him. "I know you can do it! Now kick his ass! He is slower on the left! Come on, I believe in you!"

He blinked, then flashed her a wide, happy grin that made her heart melt. "Got cha!" he shouted back and turned to Sasuke, who was still raising an eye brow at Kagome. Her smile widen when his arrogant expression collided with Naruto's fist and she cheered loudly.

Sadly, it quickly turned out that Sasuke was more skilled, better trained and had a plan within seconds. While in her eyes the fact that Naruto got up again each time he was sent to the ground or against a tree was a clear proof that he was the stronger one, he attacked mostly blindly. Ikura had joined the watching crowd, as had many students, attracted by the cheering. He kept quiet, as neutral teacher figure and all, but stopped the booing. Most of the boys and Hinita also kept quiet, the rest cheered for Sasuke, making it hard for Kagome to be loud enough for Naruto to hear. But she made it and the smile never left his face, annoying and taunting the raven haired boy.

It was when Sasuke once more kicked Naruto in the stomach and sent him against a tree, that Ikura stopped the match and told everyone to get home. Kagome ignored the glances of many and non-verbal death wishes from some sites and stepped closer to Naruto. He looked up and gave her a tired smile. She smiled back and handed him her unused water bottle.

"Uff, arigato." he grinned and took a large sip, before getting on his feet. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage some day! Nice to meet you!"

Kagome had to giggle at his ecstatic smile. "Higurashi Kagome. Nice to meet you too."

"Ano...Thanks for cheering for me!" He blushed at this a little and looked away. "Sorry that I lost."

Her brows went up. "Only because he made you attack in anger and you were distracted as well."she stated. "You need more training, that is all. Maybe we could train together one time?"

"Really?"

* * *

Kakashi watched, hiding in a tree, as Naruto and Kagome made plans for the next day. He saw Ikura hiding in the doorway, watching them smiling. After school ended, he followed the girl and Hinita to the Hyũga-District. Again seated in a tree, he watched them learn together in Hinita's room through a window. Seemed like history. The shinobi remembered hating that class.

"I admit I was surprised to find my daughter bringing a friend home." a male voice said and Kakashi turned to find Hiashi standing on a branch near and a bit higher than his. "Even more to find that said girl was the one the rumors were about. Rumors of an outsider-girl being accepted into the village. An now she is guarded by an Anbu." His glance shifted to the two girls. "Who exactly is this girl?"

For a moment he thought of avoiding the question, but he knew that the head of the Hyũga-Clan wouldn't let up. "I have no authorization to give you this type of information.",he therefore stated blankly and turned away, acting as if he had not just seen the other man's head spun around to him in shock. Hiashi said no more.

It was nearly sunset when Kagome left. She went home right away and Kakashi was glad that Anko had spent the last two days showing her the village, else this would have became a long night.

* * *

_Who wouldn't want a photo of Hiashi's face in that moment? Anyways, hoped you liked it. Please review. Till next time._


End file.
